bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
High Street
High Street is the second area of the first level in BioShock Infinite's downloadable content, Burial at Sea - Episode 1. It is an upper class retail area located above Market Street that houses many fine shops as well as Sander Cohen's eponymous night club. History While Fort Frolic was the city center of art and entertainment, High Street was established for leisurely retail. Similar to Market Street, High Street catered to the upper-class citizens of Rapture. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth must travel to this area to question Cohen on the whereabouts of Sally. Like Market Street below, the area is bustling with New Year's Eve excitement. Amongst the revelry is tense conversation about Rapture's current state of affairs especially the recent handling of Frank Fontaine and his businesses by Andrew Ryan, the imprisoning of the criminal's followers in the sunken Fontaine's Department Store, Sander Cohen and his art, and the Sea Slugs that are the source of ADAM. Booker and Elizabeth head over to Cohen. However, they are denied access at the door and must travel to the three stores sponsoring the artist's party (The Golden Rule, The Artist's Struggle, and Rapture Records) in search of an Invitation Mask to gain admission. Businesses *Artist's Struggle *Cohen's *Jet-Postal *Le Marquis D'Epoque *Le Temps Perdu *Maison Vosges *Rapture Records *Robertson's Tobaccoria *The Golden Rule *The Watched Clock New Discoveries Coded Doors *2076 - The Watched Clock Maintenance. Audio Diaries #Yi Suchong - Observation #33 - Maison Vosges. #Roscoe Mullins - The Goddamn People - The Watched Clock. #Yi Suchong - Offer of Employment - The locked maintenance room just outside The Watched Clock. Need to Know Theaters #Taking the Taint Out of Fontaine #The Greatness of Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum #The Big Daddy Gallery Pre-Release Images and Models BaSDevelopmentStorefront.jpg|''Early look at a clothing store, likely developed into Maison Vosges.'' BaSE1 Paul Presley High Street Rapture Homage Statuary Model.jpg|''Rapture homage statuary model, by Paul Presley.'' In-Game Images Rgaergrths.png|''High Street's impressive decor and design.'' Les Temps Perdu Waiter.png|''Le Temps Perdu's waiter.'' hlj.png|''The lights are almost blinding.'' BaS1 Scripted SIntimacy.png|''Prostitutes worked on the street even during the day.'' BeneathHighstreet.png|''The area beneath High Street.'' BioI High Street Information.jpg|''The information desk.'' Bugs/Glitches * If the player quickly examines the invitation mask box in The Golden Rule and then runs out far away from the store, the animation when Elizabeth knocks out the store owner takes too long and she disappears. Behind the Scenes .]] *No matter what order the player chooses, the mask will always be found in the back room of the last store they search. *The first time Booker play a round at one of the Slot Machines found on this level, the machine will stop on 7-7-☆. #77 is the number the Lutece Twins warns Booker DeWitt about in ''BioShock Infinite and the number on the baseball DeWitt eventually chooses at the Raffle Square. *As shown in the gallery above, the area seen beneath High Street has a bulkhead leading to the open sea. This is due to the fact that this area was originally where the elevator leading up to high street was located, with the bulkhead the player sees originally leading to a tunnel connection to market street. *The song playing in the background of Le Temps Perdu is "The Lady Is a Tramp" by Mel Tormé. de:High Street ru:Главная Улица Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Locations Category:High Street